cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Django Unchained (2012)
Django Unchained (2012) Director: Quentin Tarantino Male Deaths *Michael Bacall [Smitty Bacall] *Christopher Berry [Willard] *Michael Bowen [Tracker #3] *Robert Carradine [Tracker #4] *Dennis Christopher [Leonide 'Leo' Moguy] *Leonardo DiCaprio [Calvin J. Candie] *Doc Duhame [Ellis Brittle] *Ato Essandoh [D'Artagnan] *Clay Donahue Fontenot [Big Fred's Opponent] *M.C. Gainey [Big John Brittle] *Jake Garber [Tracker #5] *Walton Goggins [Billy Crash] *Jonah Hill [Bag Head #2] *Cooper Huckabee [Lil Raj Brittle] *Samuel L. Jackson [Stephen] *John Jarratt [LeQuint Dickey Mining Co. Employee #3] *Don Johnson [Spencer "Big Daddy" Bennett] *Ted Neeley [Tracker #6] *James Parks [Tracker #7] *Michael Parks [LeQuint Dickey Mining Co. Employee #2] *James Remar [Ace Speck/Butch Pooch] *James Russo [Dicky Speck] *Tom Savini [Tracker #1] *David Steen [Mr. Stonesipher] *Don Stroud [Sheriff Bill Sharp] *Quentin Tarantino [Robert/LeQuint Dickey Mining Co. Employee #1] *Christoph Waltz [Dr. King Schultz] Female Deaths *Zoë Bell [Tracker #2] *Laura Cayouette [Lara Lee Candie-Fitzwilly] Trivia #Jamie Foxx used his own horse, Cheetah, in the movie. He got it four years prior as a birthday present. #Holds the all time record for most uses of the "N" word or some version of it in a motion picture, with 116 uses. #Will Smith, Idris Elba, Chris Tucker, Terrence Howard, Michael Kenneth Williams, and Tyrese Gibson were all considered for the role of Django. Quentin Tarantino actually wrote the role with Smith in mind, and Smith's agents and manager wanted him to accept it, but Smith ultimately decided to pass. Tarantino then offered the part to Jamie Foxx, who accepted. #Christoph Waltz turned down the role when first given the script. He felt it was too tailored to his persona. Quentin Tarantino insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. Waltz agreed under one condition: his character had to be pure, and never once act in a negative or evil manner. Tarantino sent him a hand written letter that simply said "Of Course, Mein Herr!- Q" Waltz sent a telegram back "Mein Herr, Of Course!- CW" #When Calvin Candie (Leonardo DiCaprio) smashes his hand on the dinner table, DiCaprio accidentally crushed a small stemmed glass with his palm and really began to bleed. He ignored it, stayed in character, and continued with the scene. Quentin Tarantino was so impressed that he used this take in the final print, and when he called cut, the room erupted in a standing ovation. DiCaprio's hand was bandaged, and he suggested the idea of smearing blood onto the face of Kerry Washington. Tarantino and Washington both liked this, so Tarantino got some fake blood together. #Jonah Hill was supposed to play a bigger role in this film. He was originally cast to portray a character named Scotty Harmony, the son of Southern slave buyers who would purchase Broomhilda to become his lover. The entire segment was cut. Gallery Candie's death.png|Leonardo DiCaprio Stephen's death.png|Samuel L. Jackson Docduhame.jpg|Doc Duhame Huckabee.png|Cooper Huckabee Davidsteen.jpg|David Steen Dfdfdfdfddfd.png|Clay Donahue Fontenot Johnjarratt.jpg|Michael Parks, John Jarratt Dangjdfd 333.png|Laura Cayouette Category:Films Category:Films directed by Quentin Tarantino Category:Western Category:Nudity Category:2012 Films Category:Films by The Weinstein Company Category:Films by Columbia Pictures Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Revenge Category:AFI Award Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Django (Film Series) Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Grammy Award Nominees Category:Grammy Award Winners Category:Rated R Category:2.35:1 films Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:African American Films Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees